


Explosion of Color

by NeapolitanGirls



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: Hiking and picnic dates were slowly becoming Aubrey’s favorite thing.---A short little Danbrey drabble





	Explosion of Color

Hiking and picnic dates were slowly becoming Aubrey’s favorite thing. At first, she was a little hesitant as she wasn’t used to the bug-filled woods of Kepler but Dani reassured her. And she was glad that she did because seeing how calm and happy it made her girlfriend was addicting. She always had this beautiful look in her face when they stumbled upon one of the many views of Kepler(Duck had given them a few tips and told them where the best spots were). Dani had to have caught her staring about a thousand times but she didn’t seem to mind. Plus, Aubrey had caught her staring a few times when they saw some animals and Aubrey excitedly tried to make friends.  


Currently, they were sitting down in a clearing and watching the sky. Dani was making a few flower crowns that she wanted to take back to some of the others at the lodge. They had picked a lot of wildflowers and Aubrey was tucking some of the ones she wasn’t using in Dani’s hair that was all spread out on the blanket.  


“Hey stay still for a bit” Aubrey kneeled over her girlfriend and brought her phone out “I’m gonna take a picture”  


“Worried I’m gonna mess up your work?” Dani smiled up but made sure not to move her head too much.  


“You’re only making it better” She took the picture and leaned down to give her a kiss. Dani reached up to touch her cheek and Aubrey couldn’t hold back a happy giggle. “Hey”  


“Hey” Dani gave her little eskimo kisses before reaching up to put one of the flowers in her had behind her ear. Aubrey stole one more kiss before snuggling up next to Dani.  


“Is that one for Jake?”  


“Yeah he said he only wanted the coolest flowers I could find”  


“It’s definitely the bluest”  


“It’s his signature color”  


“True. What’s my signature color?”  


“Orange but unfortunately we didn’t find any orange flowers.” Dani gave a little pout but continued her work on the crown.  


“That’s fine I would rather have an explosion of colors!” She waved her hands in the air for emphasis and Dani laughed.  


“Yeah, actually that fits better.” They stayed like that for a while until it started getting dark. Aubery playing with Dani’s hair while she finished up her colorful gifts.  


“We should probably get going”  


“Yeah” Aubrey stared at her girlfriend just a little bit longer before sitting up. Before Dani could move though she put her finger up and almost shouted “Let me take one more picture first!”  


Dani laughed again. “Okay but you should be in this one too”  


“Yeah!”  


Aubrey laid back down and turned her phone back to selfie mode. “One, Two, Three!”  


Dani turned quickly and pressed a kiss to Aubrey’s cheek just in time for the picture and Aubrey laughed at her shocked face they had managed to capture.  


“Sorry, did I ruin it” Dani mumbled as they now laid on their sides, face to face. Aubrey shook her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart Dani’s face was flushed and a few of the flowers in her hair had fallen out and it took Aubrey’s breath away. “Duck might call a search for us if we don’t get back soon”  


“Mm-hm” Aubrey gave her another kiss.  


“So we should probably get up” Kiss.  


“Yeah” She gave three quick kisses in a row before sitting up. “Okay”  


“Oh, your crown!” Dani said as she got up with her. She picked one of the finished flower crowns and delicately handed it to Aubrey. Just like she said it was an explosion of color. No orange but that was alright. Aubrey put it on and smiled as she took Dani’s hand.  


They got their stuff together and started back to the Lodge.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this cute tumblr post](https://emomagnusburnsides.tumblr.com/post/185713490595/okay-so-we-all-know-dani-is-hippie-ish-and-crunchy)


End file.
